


Night Ride

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted for the Bettermost Drabblefest.  Prompts: world, wide, web.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Ride

Jack woke up cold and lonely, the full moon casting shadows on the ground outside the tent. A damp fog crept up the foothills from the peaceful sleeping world below. He silently saddled his horse without much thought and set off up the mountain. The trail was clearly visible in the bright moonlight; only an occasional spider’s web impeded his rocky trek to the highlands above. An hour later, maybe two, he arrived at his destination. He quietly opened one tent flap wide, entered and settled himself inside, curled up next to his sleeping lover, absorbing his warmth and companionship.


End file.
